deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Lannister
Ser Jaime Lannister is a knight of the Kingsguard, the eldest son of Tywin Lannister, twin brother of Queen Cersei Lannister, and older brother of Tyrion Lannister. Previously he served in the Kingsguard of Aerys II Targaryen and, infamously, he betrayed and killed Aerys during the Sack of King's Landing, earning him the sobriquet "The Kingslayer". Jaime is involved in an incestuous sexual relationship with Cersei, and, unknown to most, is the biological father of her three children, Joffrey Baratheon, Myrcella and Tommen. Jaime visits Winterfell in Robert Baratheon's entourage; he pushes Bran Stark from a window when Bran sees him having intercourse with Cersei. Bran survives, but is paralyzed and with no memory of the event. Evidence implicating House Lannister emerges and sparks a war with the Starks, which eventually escalates into a major conflict. Jaime leaves his post to join his father's attack on the Riverlands. After Joffrey assumes the Iron Throne, Jaime is promoted in absentia to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. However, his army is routed by Robb Stark's forces during the Battle of the Whispering Wood and he is taken, prisoner. Catelyn Stark later releases him with the promise that he will return her daughters Sansa and Arya Stark to her. Escorted by Brienne of Tarth, they begin an arduous journey back to King's Landing, during which Jaime's sword hand is cut off by Locke. The pair eventually reached King's Landing where Jaime's hand was replaced with a metal prosthetic. Jaime continued to play an important role for the Lannister family and retained his title as Lord Commander despite the loss of his sword hand. After Jon Snow convinced the Lords of Westeros of the threat that the White Walkers posed, Jaime wished to fight them and was enraged to learn of Cersei's plan to stay out of the war to ready her troops for when Daenerys turned on her. Angered, Jaime left for Winterfell to join up with the other forces of men. Jaime survived the ensuing battle and later returned to King's Landing in the hopes of saving his sister from Daenerys' wrath. As the pair were making their escape through the Red Keep's underground tunnels the ceiling collapsed on them, killing them both. Battle vs. Yatorishino Igsem (by SPARTAN 119) The Red Keep, Kings Landing, Westeros Yatorishino Igsem walked alone along a hallway in the Red Keep of Westeros, having arrived there as the leader of a unit tasked with guarding the emperor of Katjavarna, on a mission to establish diplomatic relations with the newly discovered continent on the other side of the seas, which was currently in the middle of a civil war. At the moment, however, Yatori was not concerned with the politics. She had just gotten off her watch, and was walking slowly down the hallway to the guest room used at the temporary quarters of the visiting Katjavarnan guards. As Yatori turned the corner, she came face to face with a blond-haired man in golden-plated armor who Yatori thought was a member of the Westerossi Kingsguard. Without a word, the man drew his sword and thrust it forward. With near-inhuman speed, Yatori drew her dagger and parried the strike. She then jumped backwards, evading a second attack. "What is the meaning of this!?", Yatori demanded of her attacker as she drew her sabre with her off-hand, "I am a guard of the emperor of Katjavarna!". "Yes, you are", Jaime Lannister said, "But you also saw something you should not have". "I see", Yatori said, flashing a knowing smile, "So that's why you were meeting with the queen so late last night!" "Yes", Jaime replied, "And that would be terribly... inconvenient... for both the queen and I" As he spoke, Jaime made diagonal cut at Yatori, which she easily evaded. That was exactly as Jaime had expected. He suddenly turned his blade to make a horizontal cut, which Yatori only barely blocked with her dagger. Jaime was forced to retreat backwards as Yatori retaliated with numerous thrusts of her blade. Her speed was practically inhuman, and Jaime was only barely able to avoid her attacks. The clash of steel filled the air in the deserted hallway as Jaime Lannister constantly shifted his guard. Yatori made a high cut with her sabre, clearly aiming for his exposed neck. Jaime shifted the position of his longsword, easily blocking the cut. Seconds later, however, he felt a sharp pain under his arm. Yatori had driven her dagger into the unprotected area and thrust it right into the unprotected chest cavity. Jaime Lannister coughed up blood as Yatori's blade severed arteries and collapsed one of his lungs. With his vision blurring, Jaime Lannister drew his dagger, and made one final strike. Yatori, who had thought her foe was vanquished was surprised when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and looked down to see a dagger lodged in between her breasts. His final act of vengeance complete, Jaime Lannister collapsed to the floor. Yatori managed to make it about twenty feet down the hall, clutching the wound with one hand and supporting herself against the wall with another, before she too collapsed, her hair stained an even darker red in a pool of blood. DRAW Expert's Opinion The experts were divided on whether Yatori's superior speed and skill with dual wielding, to allow her to counter a wide variety of attacks, or Jaime's greater combat experience and his use of plate armor would win the battle, ending it in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors